legends_of_the_universesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Buck the Primal Dragonslayer
Zachariah Buck, better known as Sir Buck the Primal Dragonslayer '(formerly Eternal Dragonslayer), is one of the main human protagonists in Legends of the Universes, and he is also a Roborn. Background Information Sir Buck was born in 1516 I.R. in Universe 53, in the city of Whitesword. After birth, he was transported over to the RedCliff Imperium Facility, which wasn't even known as Imperium or a Facility at the time. His parents are Slentenia, a powerful Empyrean mage, and an unnamed RedCliff Knight. Buck's mom shortly died after birth due to Eternal Energy loss in child birth. After the RedCliff Knight gave Buck away to Slentenius, another powerful Empyrean mage (later to be revealed as Slentenia's real husband). Since Buck had blond hair, Slentenius could not teach him the ways of magic, instead, Slentenius trained him to be a skilled swordsman. Buck was only age 10 when he fought the "First Villain" of LotU, Captain Garrs, who was a supposed RedCliff commander who had killed Xargas. He was revealed the be the Flame Lord. Trapped in the armory, Little Buck and Slentenius had no choice but to end the Flame Lord, once and for all. After a long, scorching battle, Slentenius was injured, and so was Buck, but suddenly... Buck transformed into a dragon! Using his extremely cold breath, Buck froze the Flame Lord, then smashed him into icy pieces. However, Buck was knocked out after this, having no memory of what had happened, until adulthood, when Slentenius told him. Due to important reasons that Buck never learned, Slentenius sent Buck to the isolated forest land of Universe 76 as a test while Slentenius was gone. It was there when Buck faced his second, third, and fourth villains: Lerum, Gomidin, and the cyborg Ferum. After a long fight with no victor, Buck retreats, however, he notices the giant black rock mound is glowing, and dragons are roaring, circling it. Abruptly, the mound glew brightly, and shattered, freeing the imprisoned God of Dragons and Destruction, who began to devour Universe 76 from the inside-out! In a last second escape, Buck found a portal leading back to the Imperium facility that was created by Slentenius, sensing and fearing the power coming from Universe 76. By age 30, when he was a Drak Knight in the Knights of RedCliff, Buck was a very skilled dueler, however, Sletenius was dying. Slentenius gave Buck a map to the location of the lair of the legendary dragon, Drachenstein, not saying anything about it nor answering any questions from Buck. Buck went to Drachenstein's lair, having a long, grueling fight with the beast before ending its life. However, when Buck slayed Drachenstein, Drachenstein's scales and flesh burnt off and dissolved into the air, and some sort of strange energy went into Buck's body. What remained of Drachenstein was just a skeleton. When Buck returned, Slentenius was gone without a trace, his body was nowhere to be seen, if he was even killed. It later came to Buck's attention that he was supposedly the Last of the Roborns, and his destiny was to defeat Vulvedshul, the God of Dragons and Destructions, and prevent him from devouring all of the Multiverse. Current Day Info Buck had went through many journeys with his partner Asantias Skyfire, gaining more and more immense power. He and Asantias are tied for #3 strongest mortals in the Multiverse. Buck himself has even defeated countless powerful enemies, such as Collective Curse, Neo Ultimus, and even Abyss himself. Currently in LotU, Buck is travelling to Oceanous' base to end the dragon Archwing once and for all. Appearance * '''Little Buck ' - Shiny gold hair, wore kid-size RedCliff Knight armor. * 'Teenage-Young Adult Sir Buck '- Gold hair, wore RedCliff Full-Plate armor. * '''Adult 'Sir Buck '- Darker gold hair, wore RedCliff Enchanted Knight armor. * 'Elite Commander Sir Buck '- Same gold hair as Early Sir Buck. Wore RedCliff Elite Commander armor and a crimson cape. * 'Eternal Mastery Sir Buck '- Bright, shiny yellow hair, has golden pupils and a bright yellow cape. * 'General of Life Sir Buck '- Same hair and cape as Eternal Mastery Sir Buck, but wears Legion of Life General armor. * 'Sir Buck the Primal Dragonslayer '- Wears Blue Empyrean-like armor, and has a pure white cape along with white hair, as long as white sparkles of Primal Energy. He has not mastered Primal Energy, as no mortal can, the Primal Energy from his Alpha Eternal Dragon Form is only showing. Dragon Forms ('NOTE: '''Dragon Forms with an "X" by them mean that this form is no longer used.) * (X) '''Dragon Transformation Form '- The base dragon form. Had blackish-scales and could breathe the basic fire and frost. Buck used this form from his childhood to teenage years. * (X) 'Pure Dragon Form '- A stronger version of the base dragon form. Had purple scales with a blue eye glow. Could breathe pure fire and pure frost. Buck used this form from his teenage years until his early adulthood, around 24 years old. * 'Eternal Dragon Form '- A mastery over dragon forms. Golden scales with bright, crimson eyes. Can breathe eternal fire and frost, as well as fly at extreme speeds. Buck still uses this form, but not as often since he has stronger variants of this form. * 'Omega Eternal Dragon Form '- The powerful secondary variant of the Eternal Dragon. Could not only breathe more powerful eternal fire and frost, but could also shoot beams of raw Eternal Energy to decimate enemies. Buck used this form for a very long time, it was also believed that this was the strongest dragon form a mortal could achieve for a long time, until Buck learned of and achieved a much more powerful form. Buck still uses this form, but not as often since he has a stronger variant. * (X) 'Eternal Skyfire Dragon Form '- This is a very powerful dragon form that can only be achieved when Buck and Asantias fuse. A merged combination of both the Eternal Dragon and the Skyfire Dragon. This dragon form can breathe eternal fire and frost, as well as skyfire and aether. Buck/Asantias only got to use this form once, and it is unknown if they will ever use this form again, unless they decide to fuse again. * (X) 'Eternally Divine Dragon "Form" '- Sir Buck once used this "form" briefly after destroying a pile of Gollum (God Energy in a rock form) to defeat Collective Curse in the form of Atlas, the Titan of Life. * 'Alpha Eternal Dragon Form '- The most powerful variant of the Eternal Dragon. This form is not only immensely powerful, but can shoot beams of Primal Energy, the energy used by the Primordial Gods. Buck has yet to unlock the true potential of the Alpha Eternal Dragon. Buck acquired this form during his fight with Neo Ultimus in the Multiversal Tournament, where he was being violently beaten even in his Omega form, however, once Buck had unlocked this form, he had the clear advantage over Neo Ultimus, and this was when he was declared the third strongest mortal in the Multiverse. Power Level and Energy Type * 'Power '- 1,000+ * 'Energy Type '- Eternal Energy and Primal Energy Attacks/Abilities Coming soon. Trivia * Buck's son, Zeke, has the Red and Blue Eternal Dragon forms, unlike his father, who has Regular Eternal, Omega Eternal, and Alpha Eternal. * Buck's Legion Hammer is enchanted with Emerald Magic. * Sir Buck is oddly a bit taller than most enemies and Asantias. * Buck's wife, Abagail, was killed at the hands of Reton while Buck was not around the area. * Buck sometimes wears a dominus when his hair is burned off or when he feels like it. That dominus also matches his hair and cape color... Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Roborns Category:Eternal Energy Category:God-status Category:Primal Energy Category:Legion of Life Category:Heroes Category:Top 10 Mortals Category:Multiversal Hero Category:Multiversal Champion